


Outlaw

by night9uake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Canon Gay Relationship, Dark, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Mysterious, Original work - Freeform, Time periodical homophobia, flowery writing, late 1800's, rated mature for, set in the, the Descriptions of murder, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: He charmed them with his bright smile, continuing to amuse the women while they drank their tea. But deep inside of his eyes, there was something else lurking. An uncomfortableness growing by each fake smile Mr. M pulled. The vastness didn’t seem to have an end. The abyss was deep enough to not let anything escape its event horizon. Yet, there was two emeralds, shining so brightly that they managed to pull him up from its depths.Or: a dark story, following a killer on his hunting. A story to cozy up while reading during Halloween.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> TW for: blood, knife, murders, time periodical homophobia.

A killer lurked in the depths of the shadows. The vague moonlight gleamed against the pools of water, its reflections glisten on his shoes. The man’s eyes were dark, with both thoughts and intentions. His hands almost trembling with anticipation, waiting alike a predator ready to pounce on his prey. The man’s fists tighten, as he followed the figure emerging from the dark shadows. The fog clinging to the person’s clothing. The drops of rain danced against the wool coats.

The killer saw how the figure — _the victim_ before him looked anxiously behind themselves. He felt the leather glove stretch across his knuckles, as the grip around the wooden handle of the knife, tighten.

With a quick few steps, the killer leaped forward. Pushing his victim into a dark alley. Letting the street and the moonlight vanish from their view. _The darkness consuming them completely._

The killer saw the terror creeping inside his victim’s eyes. The fear trembling in their body, as they tried to escape from him. But ending up with putting themselves in a worse condition, with no way of escape. Except for going right through the man.

His eyes darken even more as the killer closed his free hand around the neck. The sounds of the victim’s gasps where drowned out by drunk men shouting on the street, next over. The killer turned his attention back to the struggling person in front of him.

They clawed at the gloved hand, which made it only squeeze tighter. The killer pressed a finger against his own lips, nodding slightly, before pressing the sharp edge of the knife against the victim’s throat. A grin escaped the killer’s thin lips. Crimson covered his gloved hand when he slowly slashed the jugular vein. The empty cries from the person where now nothing, only the heavy thud of the body hitting the cobblestones being heard for vast distances.

The killer — _Mr. M_ lifted off his hat, his hazel eyes shined in the dim lights, even though there was a deep darkness still inside of them. Lurking around in them alike thunder clouds, waiting for the lightning storm to happen. He freed his hands from the crimson covered gloves, wiping away the thick drops of blood, splattered across his face. The dark red drops crimson resembling red stars being scattered across the heavens. Illuminating with its bright contrast against the fair skin.

He titled his head up, staring into the dark night sky. Light raindrops danced against his cheeks, washing away the last of the red stars. Alike they where nothing, _as if_ there wasn’t a corpse laying around his feet. The wool coat of his victim becoming heavier as the time passes and more water pours down, washing away anything and everything. Alike it had never existed before, the only thing that remained was a cold, stiff corpse.

Mr. M stepped over the body, the pools of both water and blood splashed against the soles of his shoes. The moonlight catching it, sending its luminous light across Mr. M’s body. It made him _look like a god_ , composed out pure, heavenly light walking out of the depths of the shadows.

*

The bright light glisten through the glass windows and doors of the gazebo. A spectrum of colors scattered across the stone tiles, spreading like watercolor infused to a drop of water.

The mindless chatter of women, filled Mr. M’s ears. But his mind was completely occupied but something else — _someone else_. He glared at the man standing furthest away from him. Mr. M’s eyes danced across the exposed, freckled skin of the butler.

He saw how the sand blond hair shined in the sunlight, it looked like something taken from a fairytale. Shimmering like freshly spun gold, and the man’s eyes where two emerald stones, belonging to the crown jewels.

The eyes of Mr. M meet Mr. B’s, but the contact was lost as he was abruptly pulled from his drifting thoughts.

He charmed them with his bright smile, continuing to amuse the women while they drank their tea. But deep inside of his eyes, there was something else lurking. An uncomfortableness growing by each fake smile Mr. M pulled. The vastness didn’t seem to have an end. The abyss was deep enough to not let anything escape its event horizon. Yet, there was two emeralds, shining so brightly that they managed to pull him up from its depths.

Mr. M smirked once again, but this _time_ it wasn’t for the women, whom where trying to lure him into the grip of marriage. His smirk were to Mr. B, the love of his life.

*

The sound of rushing foot steps filled the empty hallways of the estate. Hushed laughter echoed from the walls.

A devious smirk and eyes dark with lust and intentions, crowded Mr. M’s sharp features. His eyes roamed across the stars, dusted across the bridge of the nose, and the cheeks of Mr. B. The strong hands of Mr. M relocated from the waist of the other man, up to his soft face. The emerald merging with the hazel. Their lips danced together softly, yet passionately. Two souls becoming one.

Mr. M felt slender fingers move across his broad shoulders, to slowly meet in the back of his head. The fingers entangled themselves in the auburn hair, pulling ever so slightly to give Mr. B an access to the inside of his mouth.

He took a gasping breath, feeling how his lungs heaved when the sweet taste of air filled them. The sand blond hair covered the emerald green eyes, it shimmered like gold in the dim light of the corridor. Mr. M observed how his and Mr. B’s shadows danced together, as lovers in the darkness, which slowly crept in and engulfing them in its flames.

The hazel meet the emerald, once again. Mr. M press a desirous kiss against Mr. B’s lips before shifting his grip down to a slender wrist and giving it a light tug. Another devious smirk formed on Mr. M’s lips as he lead them both down, the empty hallways.

*

He looked at his sleeping lover, seeing how Mr. B were sculpted by the gods. The freckles scattered across his back, and down to his shoulders. Faint ones graced his arms too, dusted like fairy dust on the night haven, filled with bright stars.

Mr. M adjusted his cuffs in the darkness of the room, only the moonlight as a source of illumination. Yet everything was clear as day, _he knew exactly what he needed to do_. Mr. M placed a gentle kiss against the stars, before letting himself be engulfed by the darkness.

*

The killer’s gloved hand shifted its grip around the knife. The hat on top of Mr. M’s head, hid his face from the bright moonlight. The victim squirmed against his feet, their face was filled with fear. Their hands trembled as they tried to stand up, only to be pushed against the wall by Mr. M’s free hand.

He pushed the knife into their soft flesh. The dark crimson escaped the wound, covering Mr. M’s gloved hand. A wicked grin formed on his lips as he twisted and embedded the knife deeper into the victim’s soft body. The leather glove tighten over his hand as he pulled the disgusting man closer to himself. The killer heard how he gasped, almost choking on both the pain and the blood. Mr. M’s fingers dig themselves painfully, into the man’s shoulder. The killer let his warm, misty breath cover the disgusting man’s ear and cheek, as he spoke.

“You should not have said those words,” he pressed the knife deeper, once more. “Not to _him_.”

Mr. M looked at the weak man with stern cold eyes, dark and filled with hate and disgust. He removed the knife from the torso, swiftly slicing the man’s jugular vein. Mr. M heard how the man choked on his own blood, while wiping away the crimson splatter on his face. The dim, strange light shined on the killer’s face in an eerie way as he walked out into the night. Leaving a corpse, drowning in its own blood as the shadows swallowed him whole, alike he had never existed before.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoyed this, dark little treat!


End file.
